La vida siempre da un nuevo comienzo para todos
by Anna K.Yoh A. Lover
Summary: Para Rukia, Ichigo y Orihime la vida les mostró que todo pasa por algo nada puede ser tan malo como ellos creen.


Deseo prohibido

Rukia nuevamente se sentía una traidora, mientras su amiga Orihime se sumía en la depresión ella disfrutando de los placeres de la vida.

Todo comenzó cuando llegó a visitar a Inue su mejor amiga le dio mucho gusto saber que se había casado con el amor de su vida y tenía la vida que se merecía, Orihime era huérfana y nunca había sido afortunada en nada como ahora. Pero todo cambió cuando le dijo que no podía tener hijos eso era muy injusto para su pobre amiga. Una tarde ella la invitó a comer para salvarla de su tristeza sin embargo no se imaginó que esa tarde sería un momento decisivo en la vida de ambas.

Rukia te puedo pedir un favor muy especial-dijo Orihime

Claro Orihime sabes que estoy contigo siempre-Rukia haría cualquier cosa por ella

Puedes prestarme tu vientre para poder darle a Kurosaki kun un hijo por favor-.

QUE! —grito Rukia

Por favor Rukia no se que voy a hacer si tu no me ayudas-suplico Inue con lágrimas.

Déjame pensarlo si-

Esta bien pero por favor di que si-

Después de esa platica no tardo mucho en que el esposo de Inue llegara por ella, era un hombre demasiado apuesto y Rukia supo que su amiga no mintió cuando le dijo que era un príncipe en todo sentido de la palabra.

Pasó el tiempo y Rukia terminó trabajando con Ichigo Kurosaki era su secretaria personal le habían dado el puesto por que Orihime la recomendó y por su buena hoja de vida. Sin duda alguna tenía suerte de tener una amiga como Inue, por eso se sentía culpable ya que desde que conoció a Ichigo sin querer empezó a enamorarse de el y eso no era correcto ya que Ichigo estaba casado con su mejor amiga. Intentó renunciar a su trabajo pero Kurosaki no aceptó su renuncia es más le aumento el sueldo. Cierto día Ichigo llegó a la oficina de muy mal humor y casi corre a medio equipo de trabajadores su mal humor duro toda una semana. Rukia preocupada por Orihime fue a verla sin embargo su amiga estaba perdida en su llanto le platico que Ichigo estaba cayendo en el alcoholismo y peleaban muy a menudo Rukia le dijo que trataría de hablar con el. Inue le agradeció mucho su apoyo en esos momentos.

Esa misma tarde mientras estaba planeado que hacer oyó un fuerte golpe provenía de la oficina de Ichigo entró para ver que todo estuviera en orden, pero su jefe estaba sangrando de la mano, lo único que se le ocurrió fue ir por el botiquín de primeros auxilios y curar la mano de Ichigo. Haci es como se dio cuenta de que Ichigo era un poco infantil ya que desde ese momento la proclamó su hada madrina. Pasó el tiempo y Rukia era fundamental para el matrimonio Kurosaki-inue ella salvo la vida tanto de Orihime como de Ichigo. Cuando lo que ella quería era dejar de lado su amor por Ichigo pasó algo que nunca debió pasar.

Una mañana Ichigo había intentado tomar otra vez sin embargo Rukia le quito el wiski y le dijo que mejor buscará otro vicio. A lo que Kurosaki enojado la tomo por la fuerza y la beso ella intentó soltarse sin tener éxito pero ahí no paro la cosa Ichigo la despojo de sus ropas y le hizo el amor ahí mismo en la oficina. Rukia jamás había estado con un hombre así que Ichigo fue su primera vez, después de un mes Rukia se volvió la otra mujer en la vida de Ichigo sabiendo que todo era un error no podía terminar con esa relación que tenía con el esposo de su amiga.

Orihime sospechaba que su marido tenía otra mujer pues ya casi no le hacía caso y siempre llegaba tarde. Pero no sabía que hacer sabía que no todo era culpa de el, ella misma lo orilló a buscar una amante ya que desde que supo lo de su rara enfermedad de no poder concebir no quería ningún tipo de contacto intimo con su marido sabia que dejarlo libre era su mejor opción pero le dolía tanto la idea de divorciarse que no se atrevía a nada.

Rukia se daba cuenta el estado de ánimo de su amiga muerta en vida por lo que decidió dejar de ser la amante de Ichigo lo haría por Orihime un día sin más desapareció.

Tres años después

Inue era una mujer divorciada que ahora vivía en un apartamento pequeño, cuando Rukia se fue Ichigo le confesó quien era la mujer con la que le había sido infiel, se sorprendió un poco al saber que se trataba de Rukia, pero más al darse cuenta que Ichigo en verdad se había enamorado de Rukia y por eso ambos decidieron poner fin a un matrimonio que estaba destinado al fracaso esperaba que Ichigo buscará a Rukia y fueran felices. Se alegraba también de que Rukia jamás aceptó prestar su vientre para darles un hijo eso hubiera sido una total equivocación para los tres. Todo eso iba recordando que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien choco con ella

Disculpa no te lastime? -preguntó un hombre de hermosos ojos verdes tal vez no todo estaba perdido para Orihime Inue y la vida la iba a recompensar por lo que no tuvo antes.

Ichigo jamás se sintió tan ansioso en su vida por fin el detective que contrato para buscar a Rukia le tenía muy buenas noticias.

Encontré a la señorita Kuchiki y como puede ver no solo a ella-dijo el detective Kisuke Urahara mostrando unas cuantas fotos de Rukia con un pequeño niño en brazos. Ichigo sonrió ampliamente no sólo encontró a la mujer de su vida sino también a su hijo porque era su niño verdad bastaba con ver ese cabello naranja igual al suyo. Ahora tendría que comprar una casa amplia y muchos juguetes.

Ma ma tae la peota pala julal-decia un pequeño que apenas y podía hablar sin embargo su madre le entendía completamente, Rukia salió a disfrutar de su pequeño corazón Ichiro que tenía cerca de 2 años. Después de dejar a Ichigo se enteró que estaba embarazada, le fue muy difícil no correr a contarle a Ichigo que iban a ser padres pero el estaba con Orihime así que afrontó su maternidad sola.

Cuando regresó a casa baño a su pequeño hijo, le dio de cenar y por último lo arrullo tiernamente hasta que se quedó dormido. El timbre sonó quien podía ser tan noche.

Señorita Rukia Kuchiki vengo por usted y su hijo tengo órdenes específicas de llevarlos a su nuevo hogar-anuncio un hombre grande y moreno en cuanto Rukia abrió la puerta.

Disculpe no lo conozco y porque dice que viene por mí y mi hijo, quien lo mando como sabe mi nombre?-sin embargo el hombre solo repitió lo dicho anteriormente. A lo cual la pelinegra se negó a acompañar al sujeto.

Ichigo que desde el auto observaba todo comprobó que su amada enana seguía siendo la misma así que sabía que ella no iba a obedecer a Chad por lo que decidió hacer acto de presencia para facilitar las cosas.

Sigues siendo una enana muy testaruda y poco amable Rukia- a la pobre chica casi le da un ataque al volver a oír esa voz no lo podía creer el hombre de su vida estaba frente a ella y la saludaba como si nada creyó estar soñando pues en sus sueños el aparecía de la nada y le pedía una segunda oportunidad. Se pellizco para comprobar si era real y en efecto Ichigo Kurosaki seguía ahí junto a ella.

Ichigo que haces aquí?-preguntó Rukia con voz emocional

Vine por mi familia enana, creo que me merezco ser feliz no crees-contestó el hombre con una sonrisa seductora. Por fin había vuelto a reír sinceramente y todo gracias a esa hermosa mujer que tanto le hizo falta. Cabe mencionar que cuando Ichigo le contó todo lo que paso durante su separación Rukia lo regaño por haber hecho sufrir a Inue pero un día por casualidad la encontró feliz de la mano de un hombre bastante guapo supo que Orihime ya había olvidado a Ichigo por lo que solo así se perdono a si misma y un tiempo después se caso con Ichigo para poder ser una familia al fin. Y aparte tuvo que aceptar de nuevo a Kurosaki puesto que en uno de los muchos intentos que Ichigo había hecho para reconquistar su corazón una noche ella cedió a sus encantos y por eso ahora Ichiro esperaba un lindo hermanito. Lo demás es historia…

FIN.

Hola amigos como veo que nadie quiere participar en el reto navideño lo cancelare… a cambio voy a subir el siguiente capitulo de TE ENAMORARE O MORIRÉ EN EL INTENTO que les parece el trueque eso si tendrán que esperar a el mero día o sea el 25 para leerlo prometo subirlo.

Se despide de ustedes con cariño Chica Agaporni 💛.


End file.
